Portable communication devices may be used by private individuals to maintain nearly ubiquitous voice and data communications connectivity. Portable communication devices may have a plurality of radio transceivers to promote communication according to a plurality of different wireless communication protocols and/or in a variety of different radio spectrum bands. Technical innovation continues to be applied to refining and elaborating the capabilities and functionality of portable communication devices.